A Difficult Path
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Bella va destrozada a La Push despues de saber que Edward le ha sido infiel y se refugia en los brazos de su 'amigo' Jacob. Todos Humanos.


**Recien salida del horno esta historia :) Los personajes de la suertuda de Stephenie Meyer no me pertenecen pero si la historia es toda mia (con lo mio mio mio con lo mio no se metan (8) jajajaja) **

Sabía que no era correcto hacer esto, pero no me podía echar para atrás ahora, ya estaba aquí y ya no importaba nada más.

Me baje del Mercedes que me había regalado mi novio infiel, con el cual había tenido una pelea de la cual denegaba que se resolviera, nose porque siempre que tenia una pelea con el, me iba a llorar con Jacob, era como un acto reflejo, aunque sabia que a el le molestaba, ahora era diferente, le necesitaba mas que nunca.

-Hola, Billy ¿Esta Jacob?-Pregunte a Billy quien estaba recostado en el garaje de la casa, esta era roja y acogedora, la quería como si fuera mi propio hogar, mi segunda casa.

-Si, puedes pasar a la casa-Me dijo fríamente, el padre de Jake no acostumbraba a ser muy hablador, pero si muy amable y lo parecía porque el sabia que de alguna forma u otra ''utilizaba'' a Jake.

-Gracias-No tenia tiempo para preparativos pero me tome la molestia de decirle gracias, rápidamente recorrí el pasillo a su habitación y ahí estaba el, expectante y mirándome con una sonrisa suficiente y arrogante.

-Ah, desearía no conocerte tan bien, ahora que te ha hecho?-

-Mas bien, que he hecho-Se sorprendió por mi respuesta y palmeo su cama para que me sentara al lado de el, lo hice y el me seguía mirando, no sabia como decírselo, pero igualmente las palabras salieron rápidamente de mi boca.

-Termine con Edward-se quedo estático y por un momento creí que le iba a dar una combustión espontánea y a mi un paro cardiaco cuando de pronto se carcajeo tan alto que casi sentí que retumbaron las paredes.

-Jajajajajajaja que cómico-Dijo entre sarcástico y divertido

-¡no es broma, Jake, en verdad he terminado con el!-cuando vio que estaba apunto de llorar por su incapacidad de entenderme, se abalanzo a mis brazos, y mis lagrimas cayeron como si se tratara del caudal de un rio y no dude en recostarme en su duro pecho.

-L-Lo siento Bella, es que no creía que fuera verdad, tu lo amas, no lo puedes hacer, tu misma me lo dijiste-El dejo que dejara mi cara presionada contra su pecho manchando su camisa de mis lagrimas

-Esta vez si puedo….Jake…Me….Engaño-Lo mire con ojos suplicantes mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

-Te dije que no era de fiar, seguro fue con Jessica verdad?-Solo logre asentir mecánicamente, ya no quería derramar una lagrima mas por aquel poco hombre, solo por dejarme llevar con su maldita sonrisa torcida y su dulzura bañada con una capa de falsedad, de solo pensar que el había tocado su cuerpo al igual que hacia con el mío me daban nauseas, que perdi mi tiempo dejando que el fuera el primero, así que junte todo mi valor para parar las lagrimas y los sollozos que se hacían mas fuertes, me retire de Jacob y le mire fijamente, viéndolo con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Ya no voy a llorar mas por el, creo que ya es tiempo de dejar que este tipo de cosas pasen, ya no quiero llorar por el-El también me dedico una de esas sonrisas que me hacían ver el porque era mi mejor amigo, Jacob, Mi Jacob.

-¡Así se habla, Bella!. Ahora, quieres montar en moto? , ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos, antes de que ese canalla te lo prohibiera.-ni si quiera lo pensé dos veces y le tome de la mano, para irnos al garaje, donde estaba mi verdadera felicidad.

El estar ahí me recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando tomábamos sodas calientes, mientras el arreglaba las motos como todo un experto, me hacia recordar lo mucho que me gustaba Jacob, antes de que Edward llegara a mi vida y me cegara por completo.

-Dios, como me gusta este lugar, ven recojamos las motos.-el asintió y fuimos subiendo al valle a montar desde allí las motos, no recordaba mucho de cómo se montaba así que Jake me ayudaba, tal y como si fuera una niña en un triciclo. Después de unas cuantas raspadas y caídas la moto me permitió balancearme y mantenerme firme, solo me faltaba lo principal: lograr avanzar con ella.

-Bueno, creo que ya estas lista para montarla, solo necesitas una revisión general, nena.-Dijo con un poco de picardía.

-Eso esta bien, pero creo que es suficiente por hoy Jake, ¿Vamos a la playa?-Nos dirigimos hacia el garaje para poder guardar las motos y fuimos a la playa donde solíamos solo hablar y ver las olas del mar rompiendo contra las piedras y siguiendo su curso. El siempre caminaba a mi paso pero esta vez, estaba atrás mío, lo conocía y sabia que estaba pensando en nosotros dos, hace casi una semana que me había confesado que me amaba, y yo como una tonta lo rechacé y le dije que amaba a Edward, lo que no creía posible ahora, seria muy difícil perdonarlo con semejante traición.

-Bella…-Llamo. En ese momento lo pude ver, la urgencia que tenia por decirme lo que sentía, esa mirada que me incita a darle un caluroso abrazo, esa que me provocaba tantas sensaciones en el cuerpo, y aunque sonara un poco descarada, quería sentirlo mío. Con gran dificultad logre responderle, porque sabia que con aquella sonrisa segadora no podía pelear.

-¿Si?-Dije con un intento de voz firme.

-¿Aun lo amas?-Sabia a que se refería y ahora sabia la respuesta, después de todo ¿Quién si no Jake había estado cuando mas necesitaba?, en mis momentos de angustia el me enredaba en sus brazos y me mostraba lo que podría ser de una amistad, muchas veces me había rehusado a probar aquellos labios carnosos, acariciar su suave piel morena solo por alguien que hacia algo mucho peor.

-Definitivamente no.-Le dije volteándome a el. Me sonrío deslumbrante y se acerco a mi, tanto que sentí el calor de su aliento rozar contra mi frente, era muy alto por lo que tuvo que agacharse un poco a mi, no se porque mi corazón estaba a mil por hora ni porque mis manos temblaron ante su contacto casi invisible, seguro que sabia lo que iba a hacer, pero me mantuve lo mas quieta posible.

-Entonces espero que no te impresiones por que estoy a punto de hacer, Bella.-En ese momento, mi mente se desconecto de mi cuerpo y nuestros labios se acercaron acortando la pequeña distancia uniéndose en un beso tierno y lento, sus labios carnosos se movían en sincronía con los míos, poco a poco se volvió mas urgente y nuestras lenguas ansiosas realizaban una batalla poco fiable pues ninguna de las dos cedía, pose mis manos en su ancho cuello y el me apretó mas a sus cuerpo por medio de mi cintura obligándome a arquearme contra el, exasperados nos separamos con pesar, sabia que no había terminado por eso, no solté su cuello ni tampoco el dejo de sostener con sus dos grandes manos mi cintura.

-Te Amo, Bella-Me dijo con mucha ternura

-Yo…Perdóname, nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas, pero ahora lo se…-No me dejo terminar.

-No digas más, mi amor. Se que me amas, solo hacia falta este pequeño empujoncito para que te dieras cuenta, hacer que no eres solo Bella Swan para mi, eres La razón de mi existencia y a la que le he entregado mi alma.-Sus palabras calaron en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, mis ojos no tardaron en colmarse de lagrimas, y ahora me hallaba ahí siendo abrazada por el hombre mas importante en mi vida, Mi Puerto Seguro, Mi Jacob…

-Mi sol.-Culmine y abrazados no tardamos en consumar con un beso lleno de aquel sentimiento que me embriagaba incansablemente, el amor puro.

Desenfrenados, no existía mas que una sola palabra para expresar aquello que había transcurrido en solo segundos que en mi mente y cuerpo se desarrollaban como una batalla entre lo cuerdo y lo que solo hacia por inercia, solo esto era lo que experimentaba el suave pero fiero roce del condenadamente sexy cuerpo de Jake que solo se tapaba por el molesto pantalón, no se en que momento me había traicionado a mi misma y me había quitado con agilidad mis prendas, quedando solo en mi ropa interior la cual (al menos la de abajo) se encontraba casi inundada por mis propios fluidos, sabia que el estaba tan seguro como yo de esto, nuestras lenguas no dejaban de explorar la cavidad bucal del otro en un beso interminable, sus manos abandonaron mi espalda baja para posarse en mis nalgas y transportarme con delicadeza a su cama en donde en vez de entablar una charla tranquila estábamos ansiosos por saciar de una vez por todas aquella tensión sexual que nos había atormentado por tanto tiempo, estando o no Edward, siempre nos habíamos deseado. Estaba ocupada tratando de bajar la cremallera, pero Jacob me intercepto pues la intensidad de su beso hacia que mi cabeza dará vueltas, el pantalón voló por una esquina de la habitación y me dejo ver su gran entrepierna que había agradecido sacar de ese apretado lugar, el me miro con sus ojos llenos de deseo y de amor, las puertas de su alma que los parpados no lograban tapar incluso dormido, lo tenia todo para mi, sabia que el es solo mío, la duda se asomo en sus ojos y no dudo en preguntar.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-Me dijo con voz ronca

-Si, Jake, eres el único-Después, fundí mis labios en los suyos, el me despojo salvajemente de mi sostén, miro con fascinación mis senos por unos segundos y dirigió su lengua en la punta de el derecho, sacando un fuerte gemido de mi boca, suerte que Charlie no estaba en la casa, aunque se hubiera sentido complacido al fin de que me desasí del 'paliducho', Jacob no paraba de chupar y masajear mis senos queriendo casi sacarme un orgasmo con solo esa acción, ni si quiera Edward había logrado hacerme estremecer con eso, y Jake lo había logrado solo con el roce de su piel caliente con la mía.

-Bella eres una Diosa.-El cumplido me hizo sonrojarme mas de lo que estaba y sirvió tanto para mi autoestima como para aumentar mi excitación, siguió bajando, de mi pecho a mi ombligo trazando con su lengua el camino a mi vagina deteniéndose y pidiendo permiso con sus ojos para entrar a aquella zona que solo uno había llegado, pero no media con la mente en ese momento, mis hormonas hablaban por si solas.

-Hazlo…-dije con dificultad.

-No escucho.-Me dijo con una mirada socarrona y arrogante y sabía que no lo iba a hacer si no se lo pedía a gritos.

-¡Follame de una maldita vez, Jacob Black!-Ok, ahora si soné como una ninfomana, pero el sonrío deslumbrante y complacido.

-Lo que digas, hermosa-Dicho esto puso mis piernas en cada hombro, puso su glande cerca de mi entrada y entro con fuerza y de una sola estocada, sacándome un grito de los mil demonios, que a el lo lleno de placer, siguió con un ritmo suave y lento que mi sexo aceptaba estrechándose contra su miembro, el se acerco dándome un beso muy intenso, estaba en las nubes y lo mejor era que estaba con la persona adecuada en el momento adecuado, entrelazados era como quería estar con el por toda la eternidad. Su cuerpo y el mío estaban en la cúspide de la excitación, las embestidas cada vez eran mas fuertes y rápidas, cegados por el placer nuestra bocas queriendo comerse solas, sus manos estrechándome contra el, y sus ojos que no apartaban la vista de los míos, sus facciones retorcidas en una mueca del placer que compartíamos y finalmente la parte mas hermosa, su alma, la que me ha regalado por siempre.

-Ahora, Bella. ¡Juntos!-Arremetió contra mi una ultima vez sintiendo como el orgasmo mas increíble de mi vida me tomaba por completa, me hizo ir al cielo, al infierno y regresar a la tierra. Su semilla se esparció por mi interior y mis fluidos se juntaron con los suyos en una armoniosa compañía.

-Te amo, Bells… Te amo-Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se tumbo contra mi, abrazándome, abatida lo mire, ¿Tan malo había sido?.

-¿Qué pasa, Jake? ¿Acaso hice algo mal?-Me dio una sonrisa a pesar de estar llorando, solo el era capaz de eso, de darme la calidez de su sonrisa en los momentos mas duros.

-No es nada, solo soy un maldito cursi.-Se carcajeo-Lloro de felicidad, Bells. Nunca he sido mas feliz que en este momento, y pensar que ya eras un caso perdido, que nunca me ibas a inmiscuir en tu vida, que cuando El llego a tu vida pensé que iba a ser para siempre, no podías vivir sin el, pero de alguna manera no seguí pensando que esto me acabaría, porque a fin de cuentas estoy hecho a tu medida. Te amare siempre Bella, nunca lo olvides-una conocida sustancia salina se agolpo en mis ojos y llore con el, siempre era la que lloraba primero pero ahora lo hacíamos los dos, pero esta vez no por un motivo como lo era la depresión, sino por ese sentimiento encontrado, del ser amada y amar, que el siempre estaría a mi lado para sanar y cicatrizar las heridas de mi corazón.

Una luz que parecía ser proveniente de la ventana me vino de lleno a los ojos, desperté aun con los ojos cerrados y en un movimiento bien estudiado me levante de la cama… Pero ese momento no llego, unos brazos muy fuertes me mantenían pegado a un cuerpo grande y robusto.

-Jake… despierta, me estas asfixiando.-Dije dando pequeños besos en su garganta desnuda, al igual que todo su cuerpo, se siente bien saber que el es mío y que en un futuro el sea el hombre de mi vida. Se despertó y abrió sus ojos negros que me miraban como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez, no pude evitar el estrujarme mas contra el, no lo dudo y me atrajo a su cuerpo, besando mi frente bajando por mi nariz, llegando a su objetivo, beso mis labios con ternura y me recosté en su pecho.

-Te sirve de algo si te digo una cosa.-Dijo mi Jake.

-Dime, Jake.-Lo mire con interés marcado.

-Bueno-Un sonrojo se asomo por su piel broncínea, muy acentuado, parecía un niño a punto de confesar una mentira.-…Ehh.-Note que estaba nervioso así que tome con mis manos su cara y lo mire directo a los ojos.

-Tranquilo mi amor, si tienes algo que decirme, no tiene porque darte pena, no mas después de lo que hicimos.-Pero lo que hice fue empeorar las cosas, su cara parecía un tomate al rojo puro.

-¡Es que nose como decirlo!, Veras yo… No tengo mucha experiencia en lo que acabamos de hacer.-Dijo Jake modo tomate.

-No hay problema, yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia, solo lo he hecho con E…-

-¡Si ya se! ¡El problema es que yo era virgen!-Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca como si con la presión se le fuera a fundir, yo no hice mas que mirarlo petrificada, anonadada, desorientada, todo tipo de términos sorprendidos. Solo una pregunta se asomo en mi mente: ¿Por qué yo, de entre todas? Después de haberle partido el corazón tantas veces sin saberlo siquiera, de haberle contado las veces que había tenido sexo con Edward, el seguía aguantando, ¿Por qué…?

-Ehm, esto es algo incomodo…-Dije con mis mejillas ardiendo.

-Ni que lo digas… Tal vez suene un poco absurdo, pero… Yo quería que tú fueras la primera, Bella. Eres la única para mi y aunque llegue tarde para conquistarte o tu no me correspondías, al menos tengo la certeza de que soy tuyo.-Dios, no podía resistirme a ese hombre tan fuerte y varonil, pero con esa suavidad y ternura que lo caracterizaba cuando me hablaba, quise seguir con nuestra charla pero el picaporte de la puerta principal sonó, eso solo puede significar una cosa…

-¡Charlie…!-Dije espantada y todo rastro de sonrojo se fue al demonio cuando escuche a mi padre colgar su chaqueta en el perchero, la sangre se me fue del cuerpo y mi conocida palidez volvió a la vida. Mire a Jacob con confusión, sus sonrisa radiante se transformo en una arrogante.

-¿Qué diría Charlie si nos encuentra desnudos?-Dijo con un aspecto muy pícaro.

-Lo mas probable es que nos felicite, sabiendo que te prefiere a ti mas que a Edward-Mi padre le tiene un afecto especial a Jake, nose si será porque es hijo de su amigo de toda la vida o porque al fin y al cabo no es un paliducho altruista.

-No me importaría follarte otra vez.-Recordé las palabras que le había dicho para que avanzara, me puse otra vez roja.

-Lo haces para molestarme… A mi tampoco me importaría dejar sin comida a tu PAJARO por una semana.-Su cara de horror no tenia crédito, parecía que iba a llorar, me tomo en sus brazos, luche contra las ganas de corresponderle y gane.

-Por favor. Todo menos ESO, Bells-En ese momento, escuchamos dos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

-_Hola, Bella.¿puedo entrar?_-Genial. Tardamos tanto que Charlie hasta le dio tiempo de comer y ver el partido, nótese el sarcasmo.

-¡Eh, no Charlie, Estoy bañándome, ya voy a la sala!-Dije con una voz casi normal, si no fuera porque Jacob estaba explorando mi clavícula con su lengua. Pero se oyó creíble.

-_Esta bien, cuando te termines de vestir, por favor baja, tengo algo importante que decirte_-No pude evitar sentir un poco de nerviosismo en su voz y … ¿Ansias?. Pero rápidamente lo ignore y me concentre en sentir con mis manos cuan amplia era la espalda de Jake, y también… si esas nalgas redondas y grandes eran reales, nuestras bocas no se querían dejar separar y no creo que yo quisiera hacerlo sabiendo que se apretaba contra mi, llegando a sentir su prominente erección por mi vientre bajo… ¿Qué coño estaba pensando cuando le dije que no tendría comida por una semana?.

-Tal vez no me haga mal uno rapidito-dije con dificultad, el de pronto me recostó contra la pared, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura permitiéndole entrar mas fácil. Me penetro fuerte, rápido, casi sacándome un orgasmo, pero por suerte se movió lento, dejándome disfrutar el roce de su miembro contra mis paredes, no tardo en abrazarme tiernamente dando pequeños besos por todo mi cuello, sosteniendo mi cara con sus enormes manos me obligo a mirarlo, pensé que me iba a comer con sus ojos, ¡Joder! ¿tenia que ser mas expresivo? Bendita sea la que le parió, porque en verdad no encuentro palabras para expresar lo bello de sus orbes negras.

-Mírame, Bella. Quiero ver como te vienes.-dijo Jacob con la voz mas erótica que nunca hubiera escuchado, dicho esto aumento mas el ritmo de sus embestidas, luche con todas mis fuerzas para aguantar las ganas de gritar cuando el orgasmo me vino de golpe, dejándome un poco ida, sentí la semilla de Jake correrse dentro de mi, calida y espesa.

-Jaaake…-a duras penas pude decir su nombre completo, la mitad de mis neuronas estaban viajando en el placer que su cuerpo me daba y la otra estaba ocupada controlando mis movimientos. Su respiración estaba tan entrecortada como la mía, suavemente salio de mi y me cargo hasta sentarme en la cama, se vistió rápidamente frente a mi, dejándome una vista no muy buena para los que sufren de paros cardiacos, suerte que no tenia antecedentes…

-Será mejor que salga pirando de aquí, sea o no el preferido de Charlie, no le va a gustar verme pervirtiendo a su hija, aunque seria al revés…-dijo sarcástico.

-Cállate, te veo en 1 hora., Jake-Me miro tiernamente y me tomo en sus brazos, unió sus labios con los míos.

-Mmm voy a extrañarte demasiado, Bells-No quise hacerle saber también lo mucho que lo extrañaría, aun si fuera estupido despedirse por un corto periodo de tiempo, el pecho se me oprimía si no lo tenia a mi lado.

-Ve rápido, Charlie no es muy paciente.-Me dio una ultima sonrisa antes de saltar desde la ventana, hasta el verde pasto que surcaba el camino hacia el bosque nexo a mi casa, me vestí en un santiamén y baje rápido las escaleras, mi estomago rugió furiosamente, tal vez hubiera saciado mi apetito sexual con Jake, pero no podría escaparme de una necesidad aun mayor, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba preparando un gran bol con cereales, devorándolos.

-Al fin sales, Bella.-Dijo Charlie. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo!

-ah, si… Este, ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir, Papa?-Dije un poco curiosa, lo que sea que me quisiera decir Charlie tenia que ser importante porque sus mejilla adquirieron un color rosado.

-Eh, Bella… ¿Recuerdas a Sue Clearwather?-dijo Papa

-Claro, era la esposa de Harry-Hace ya mas de 5 años que Harry había muerto de un ataque al corazón, mi padre quedo destrozado, era su amigo de la infancia, uno muy querido, Charlie a menudo ha estado yendo a la casa de los Clearwater, para al menos amortiguar el dolor aun mas fuerte de Sue llevándole regalos a sus hijos en navidad, ayudándola con los quehaceres del hogar.

-Bueno, he estado yendo para allá a menudo…Eh …Bueno… nosotros somos novios.-Al principio no supe que hacer, pero después de razonarlo bien, Charlie ha estado solo desde que dejo a René y Sue…Es demasiado para enfrentar a dos hijos sola. Le sonríe y le di un calido abrazo, que Charlie acepto gustoso, que ya hubiera aceptado la etapa de su despecho me parecía fenomenal, los dos se merecían ser felices. Rápidamente unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de la burbuja de amor paternal, lo mire afligida y el entendió que debía de abrir la puerta, mi emoción creció por saber que fuera Jake, ese seria el mayor premio de consolidación para mi felicidad, así que fui de la cocina hacia la sala corriendo y casi tropezando con el perchero que estaba al lado de la puerta, me recupere pronto y con la mejor de mis sonrisas le abrí a… Edward.

Mi sonrisa desapareció casi al segundo de verlo, en cambio una mascara fría se adueño de mi cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije con un marcado desprecio.

-Hola, Bella-Edward apenas musito aquellas palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que aparentara dolor y tristeza, cuando se había follado a Jessica la que menos pensaba?, a pesar de todo eso no pude evitar ver un cambio en su rostro, sus ojeras llegaban casi a sus mejillas y podría decir que no estaba muy bien, su figura perfecta, esculpida en mármol estaba levemente frágil, hasta podría decir que se reverenciaba ante mi con su aspecto desgarbado, débil.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Repetí.

-Bella, necesito… Necesito…-De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que no tardaron en resbalarse por su cara demacrada, sin embargo no se molesto en limpiarlas, se quedo allí con sus rodillas temblando como un cobarde, ¿Acaso ha estado tan mal para rebajarse a ese nivel? ¿Dónde ha quedado el Edward altanero y orgulloso de si mismo que no se rebajaba a una vida digna de un rey? Recordé que todavía tengo el Mercedes que me regalo el día de mi cumpleaños, seguido de una buena revolcada, porque ahora que he entendido, solo eso es comparado como Jake me hace el amor, no era solo lujuria lo que provocaba en mi, solo con un toque mi corazón ya estaba a 140 latidos por segundo, solo con una sonrisa ilumina mi vida. Era tan diferente con Edward. Solo sexo.

-Ya se que necesitas… Déjame buscar las llaves.-Tardo unos segundos en entender a que me refería, pero su cara se volvió de dolor a estar confundido.

-Bella, no quiero las llaves del carro, eso fue un regalo.-dijo dolido.

-Y yo te lo regreso-Se estremeció por el tono grave y frío que emplee en hablarle.

-Por favor, necesito que me escuches, después si quieres, desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, por favor solo… Escúchame.-Pensé en cerrarle la puerta en la cara por Patan, pero algo me decía que estaba hablando en serio.

-Que sea rápido.-Le dije cortante, su famosa sonrisa torcida apareció por unos segundos y se seco las lagrimas, me fui hacia la sala y subí las escaleras, el me siguió silencioso en el camino, al llegar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con llave, si íbamos a gritarnos, lo menos que quería era que Charlie terminara de joderlo todo.

Me senté en la cama y el hizo lo mismo al lado mío.

-Bella-empezó-¿Recuerdas el día aquel que peleamos y te fuiste a La Push con Jacob?-Asentí, En muchas de nuestras peleas esa fue la mas fuerte, exceptuando la que cuando termine a Edward, no aguantaba que me celara con Jake, cuando no sabia de mis verdaderos sentimientos. Me prohibió que lo viera y siquiera que lo llamara, eso me saco de mis casillas-Te voy a contar lo que en verdad sucedió y quiero que sepas que todo lo hice sin consentimiento, no estaba en mi sano juicio, después de que te fuiste a ver a Jacob, mi furia exploto y me fui a el bar de Emmet, el es un gran amigo, es casi como mi hermano, en fin… Le dije que me diera lo mas fuerte que tenia, no recuerdo lo que me dio, pero lo recuerdo todo muy vagamente, cuando entro Jessica yo estaba ya delirando, yo…-Reanudo su llanto pero Esta vez mas desesperado, parecía apenado de hacerlo.-¡Yo creí que eras tu! ¡Creí que eras tu y por eso no paraba de _ repetirte_ que me perdonaras por mi comportamiento! ¡Creí en _tus_ besos, _tus _caricias! ¡Pero solo era mi deseo de verte aquí conmigo, nada me hacia mas desdichado que estuvieras con Jacob contándole tus penas cuando yo era el que las causaba!...-

-Ahora eso ya no importa, Edward, Con consentimiento o sin el significa lo mismo, traición.-El asintió y sonrío triste.

-Es verdad, no cambia nada tampoco que te pida perdón, pero valió la pena intentarlo ¿no?-Se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se volteo y me miro con una de sus mas relucientes sonrisas.-¿Cómo esta Jacob?- Me sorprendió un poco su pregunta, pero no disipó el sentimiento tan raro que sentía, era como pena pues en ese momento solo quería tomarlo en mis brazos y no dejarlo ir, porque Edward nunca me mintió en nuestra relación, si, fue altanero y egoista pero nunca hizo algo que perjudicara mi confianza en el, en cambio yo llegue al punto de decirle que iba a la casa de Renée en Phoenix, cuando estaba con Jake unas semanas en la reserva, ahora en vez de querer hacerlo sentir mal, yo misma me estaba haciendo daño por algo que paso hace mucho.

-Eh, bien, ayer lo visite y nos reconciliamos…Somos novios, Edward.-No me esperaba tal respuesta de su parte, pero se derrumbo en el pórtico como su le hubiera dado un empujón, se estrujo el pecho como si le estuviera quemando, tal vez fue mala idea darle donde mas le dolía… El ser cambiado tan rápido. Su mirada se volvió desolada. Tardo un rato en reponerse, pero su mano siguió tallada en su pecho.

-No creí que fuera tan rápido… Pero voy a luchar por ti, Bella. Porque te ame y te amare, no te voy a dejar ir por EL.-La ultima palabra la dijo tan llena de odio y rencor que me hizo estremecer, finalmente cruzo el umbral, pero mas rápido de lo que pude reaccionar sentí sus labios rozar fugases los míos y susurro algo que entendí como 'tengo miedo de perderte'. No tardo mucho en que las lágrimas llegaran a mis ojos, tanto del orgullo herido como de un dolor punzante en mi corazón.

Nose si fue lo repentino que se dio todo, pero ahora me encontraba mas que confundida, estaba triste, feliz, preocupada, solitaria, y lo peor… Enamorada de dos a la vez.

-Joder, ¿Qué es lo que falta? ¿Qué Edward sea vampiro y Jacob un lobo?-Deje de pensar en babosadas y me levante de la cama dispuesta a arreglar un poco la casa, y también mi cuarto, no sirvió de mucho que Jacob estuviera ahí, es tan grande como un armario, por lo que la dejo hecha un desastre.

Después de arreglar un poco la habitación tocaron la puerta, me encontré con Jake, el me saludo con su deslumbrante sonrisa y un gran abrazo que acepte gustosa.

-Te extrañe tanto, Bells-Me había pasado el tiempo pensando en tonterías que me olvide de que Jacob pasaría por casa, Edward no tardo mucho, por lo que el tiempo paso volando.

-Yo también, Jake-Le dije sonriente tratando de esconder un poco lo que ha dejado Edward en su visita, pero no soy buena mentirosa y de inmediato se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? Te veo un poco triste ¿Le paso algo a Charlie?-Dijo Jake preocupado.

-No, no, es solo que…-_debo de decirle, no quiero cometer el mismo error que con Edward_-Edward paso por aquí-Susurre bajito.

De su boca salio un rugido gutural casi animal, y miro hacia la ventana queriéndola destrozar en mil pedazos.

-¡Ese maldito! Dime, ¿Qué te dijo? Lo voy a partir en dos si vino a creer que vas a recibirlo con flores después de lo que te hizo… ¡No lo voy a perdonar!-Lo tome de sus hombros y le obligue a mirarme.

-Calma, Jake. Solo vino a pedirme disculpas y que todo fue un malentendido, estaba borracho cuando se acostó con Jessica y ahora no se si creerle o no. En el trascurso de nuestra relación no me dio motivos para la desconfianza, por eso es que por un lado le creo, pero por otro…no lo se-_Será mejor que no le mencione nada de el beso de Edward, si es así, todo podría suceder viniendo de Jacob_-Y si quieres pelear con el no creo que te divierta mucho, si lo vieras… Te daría mas pena que rabia.

Jake entendió mi punto y se calmo un poco, relajo sus facciones y me miro divertido.

-¿El muy marica lloro frente a ti?-Dijo con su habitual son de burla

-Bueno si…Y yo también.-Me atrajo a sus brazos fuertemente, yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos.

-Yo te protegeré si es necesario, no voy a dejar que te aparte de mi lado. No otra vez.-Dijo seguro. Me aparte de su abrazo aun sabiendo lo que significaba.

-No tienes porque hacerlo, además, creo que no tiene intenciones de venir a hacerme daño, solo vino a aclarar las cosas como te dije.-El sonrío y se sentó en el sofá.

-Pues espero que no venga mas, no me gusta verte así, nena, ven-Me senté a su lado y paso un brazo por mis hombros, puse mi cabeza encima mientras el acariciaba mi mejilla.

-Jake…-Lo llame. El dirigió sus orbes negras hacia mi. De pronto mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, me abrace mas a el. El dejo que llorara y no pregunto el porque, simplemente porque ya lo sabia, después de un largo rato cuando se disiparon los rastros de tristeza, me volvió a mirar pero esta vez preocupado.

-Bells, ¿todavía lo amas? Dime la verdad.-Me resulto difícil batallar contra mis deseos de decir que no, pero no puedo mentirme a mi misma, no ahora.

-Jake, Yo…-Volví a llorar, pero me dio tiempo de asentir lentamente. El se acerco más a mí y tomo mi cara con sus suaves y grandes manos.

-Bella, esta bien amar a dos personas a…-No lo deje terminar.

-¡Cállate! Por favor, cállate no sabes lo que dices, seguro que me debes de ver como una puta en este momento. No te merezco, ni tampoco a el-dije a punto de colapsar.

-¡Solo mira lo que te ha hecho, Bella! ¡No eres la persona que tiene que rebajarse a su nivel! Y no te veo así, eres todo para mi, ni si quiera te culparía por amarlo… Porque en el fondo se que lo amas mas que a mi. Esto no se trata de llevamos por delante toda una vida juntos y somos mejores amigos… Tu lo conociste mucho después de conocerme y te enamoraste de el casi al instante… Te succiona la vida a cada latido de tu corazón y eso te esta haciendo mas daño del que piensas… Joder, si tan solo el no existiera.-Me dolieron sus palabras pero estaba en lo cierto, lo amaba, aun después de lo que me hizo lo amo, ahora mas, pero entonces ¿Qué siento por Jacob? ¿Solo un apego por ser mi mejor amigo? pero estas preguntas ya hace tiempo que tiene repuesta, es porque soy una maldita egoísta que no quiere ser feliz ni tampoco dejar que otros lo sean. No tiene sentido llorar por eso y sin embargo eso es lo que hago, debajo de todo ese egoísmo y manipulación siempre hubo un sentimiento más fuerte, así que en verdad... Los amo a los dos.

Mentir a los demás no se aplica a mis mejores facultades, pero que decir de mentirme a mi misma, soy dueña de la falsedad para mi misma. Edward nunca fue altanero, egoísta, frío. Yo lo fui y lo soy. Jacob nunca me vio como la titiritera de sus sentimientos, como una manipuladora, el me ve como su único amor y el centro de su mundo al que nunca creo poder llegar.

-Creo… Creo que es mejor desaparecer de _sus _ vidas, Jacob.-Le dije juntando el suficiente valor para levantarme del ya no muy cómodo sofá para mirarlo a los ojos.

El quedo en shock y horrorizado, se levanto tomándome de los hombros con fuerza y zanganeándome rápidamente.

-¡Que es lo que estas diciendo, aun no estas segura de tu decisión… Solo dame tiempo para hacerte feliz!-dijo desesperado

-¡No puedo!-

-¡Que es lo que no puedes Joder!-Dijo a punto de convertirse algo no humano

-¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN EL!-Justo en el blanco. Jacob adopto una mirada neutra, fuera de orbita y sobretodo, herida.

-Bien… Eso es todo.-Dejo de forcejear y se fue como un rayo hacia la puerta, pero eso no dejo de entrever sus lágrimas. Me sentí una perra, después de haberle prometido que lo amaba, de todo lo que pasamos juntos le hago esto.

Me puse mi mejor ropa y me maquille como nunca lo hice, deprisa me monte en el Mercedes y conduje hacia la casa de Edward, rogué internamente a que estuviera allí y con efecto, su Volvo estaba estacionado frente al gran garaje, corriendo toque la puerta.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron como la primera vez que lo conocí, con su sonrisa torcida que iluminaba toda su cara, y deje lo mejor para el final, sus ojos verdes de un tono casi azulado que me hicieron suspirar y que ahora lo hacia de nuevo.

-Edward… He cometido el error mas grande de mi vida.-Pero el no me dejo terminar y puso uno de sus delgados y largos dedos en mis labios.

-No digas eso, Bella. Soy yo el que tiene que disculparse. Lamento haberte hecho pasar por esto, por más que fuera un malentendido te herí como si no importaras, nunca mas, NUNCA te voy a defraudar. Eres todo para mi… Lo eres todo.-Dijo arrepentido, pero para mi ya no me importa si me engaño o si por despecho me acosté con Jake, porque si pudiera cambiar las cosas, lo dejaría todo igual, esto me hizo dar cuenta de que Edward me ama mas de lo que me merezco… O eso era lo que me hacia creer

De alguna forma me alegro saber que Jacob se fue del estado, solo me dejo una nota, la cual acabo por recordarme que Jacob podía a veces ser tan noble como Edward:

'_Mi mayor miedo fue el que pudieras quererlo mas que a mi, pero me alegra al saber que estas con la persona indicada. He dejado mi alma contigo, asegúrate de cuidarla y amarla como yo lo hice contigo._

_Tu Sol, Jake_'

Si se hubiera quedado no se si podría sacar mas que remordimiento en mis palabras y junto con ellas el fantasma de su amor cuidando cada paso de mis sombras, creo que era lo mejor. Algo inusual en mi fue que tenia sueños eróticos con el, CADA noche, y me encontraba decepcionada cuando al posar a tientas mi mano entre las sabanas se encontraba con la piel fría de Edward. No es que no lo ame…Pero el no es Mi Sol.

-Edward-Lo llame. El volteo su cara todavía un poco adormilado, el verlo de esa forma con su pelo bronce desordenado, la luz cerniéndose por la ventana dejando entrever su pecho perfecto y pálido me hace darme cuenta de porque lo perdone, no solo su cuerpo es perfecto, su alma también lo es. Su sonrisa torcida apareció junto con el abrir de sus parpados, revelando sus ojos verdes. Aunque es hipócrita pensar así de el cuando hace minutos Jake estaba posando su miembro en mi entrada…Malditos sueños.

-Bueno días, mi amor, ¿Hace mucho estas despierta?-Dijo un poco apenado.

-No, solo unos minutos. Lo suficiente para verte roncar-Me divirtió verlo sonrojado, casi me hace creer que es un tomate en plena conversión.

-Pe-Pero yo no ronco.-dijo con vergüenza

-Es una broma, Eddy-De inmediato se puso a hacer puchero, no le gusta que le llamen así.

-Eres muy mala, al parecer necesitas que te azoten.-Dijo en mi oído cuando de pronto me tomo por mi cintura desnuda poniéndose arriba de mi, pude notar su miembro erecto frotándose contra mi entrada, me estaba volviendo loca.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y quien es el verdugo?-Dije con voz grave casi sedienta, con la imagen broncínea del robusto cuerpo de Jacob, ar.

-Esta justo arriba de ti-Su miembro entro sin avisar sacando un grito de mi boca, lo bueno de estar en la casa de Edward es que nadie estaba en ella, todos estaban en su trabajo o como su hermana Alice, de compras.

-¡Ah!-Se empezó a mover deliciosamente despacio en mi, tocando con un dedo de su mano derecha mi clítoris, yo en cambio me deleitaba sujetando su trasero para que me penetrara mas profundo. Sujeto mi seno derecho con su mano izquierda en el momento en que las embestidas fueron más salvajes y fuertes. No tarde en voltearme quedando encima de el para poder tomar el control, mientras el besaba mis senos. Los gritos hacían eco en la gran casa casi retumbando en las ventanas panorámicas. El orgasmo se avecino haciendo que mis paredes se contrajeran contra su miembro, yo me vine primero mientras el se corrió en mi vientre.

-¡Bella, Te amo, te amo tanto!-Se tumbo contra mi con cuidado de que todo su peso no cayera en mi, jadeando nos besamos por ultima vez antes de caer inconsciente. Lo levante un poco para ponerlo al lado mío. Pronto yo también quede rendida, otra vez.

_Un cielo raso se colaba por mi mirada y sentí el olor del pasto bajo mi espalda, pero también dos bultos grandes pegados a mi cuerpo a cada lado, mire a mi izquierda._

_-Edward-Este me miro con picardía junto con una sensual sonrisa torcida, sorpresivamente, me encontraba excitada, pero antes de cojermelo a el sentí curiosidad por saber quien estaba a mi derecha._

_-Jake-Si, seguramente debía ser un sueño porque Jacob miro a Edward como si fueran amigos psicópatas secuestrando a una indefensa criatura._

_Jake se abalanzo contra mi robándome un beso, frente a el, no fue para nada tierno, su lengua entro con salvajismo en mi boca haciéndome estremecer de furia por ver que no le importaba que el estaba allí justo enfrente de sus narices, sentí la mano de Edward fría recorrer mi estomago parándose en el comienzo de el botón del pantalón, todo esto me parecía tan raro, pero aun así MUY excitante. En ningún universo alterno he visto que Jake y Edward se lleven tan bien como para que alguno de los dos coopere y cuando se miren no se lancen piedras, menos que se animen a compartirme._

_Sin darme cuenta quede completamente desnuda frente a ellos que ahora se encontraban de pie mientras yo seguía acostada en el ahora húmedo pasto, Edward me tendió la mano y yo la agarre, en ese momento me beso tiernamente, suave, me sentí húmeda pero no solo por el beso sino porque Jake estaba dando pequeños besos por mi espalda, cuando de pronto su aliento cruzo mi oreja._

_-Espero que estés lista, perra. No vas a poder caminar después de esto.-En vez de sus palabras asustarme o enfurecerme me prendieron aun mas sacando un gemido de mi boca. Lo bueno de todo esto es que sabia que era un sueño así que bese a Jacob con pasión contenida su lengua traviesa sobaba la mía con experiencia…Si tuviera la certeza de que fuera verdad me abrazaría con ansias a este mundo y aunque sepa que escogí a Edward, se de por si que estoy equivocada en mi decisión, mi testarudez a veces llegaba a niveles extremos._

_-No seas duro con ella solo porque te dejo, Jacob. Ella te ama y me ama a mi también, si esto ayuda a que se decida, porque se que no te a olvidado, será como ella lo pidió-Trate de gritarle que no le había pedido nunca que hiciéramos un trío pero solo salio algo parecido a un suspiro. La presión del miembro de Jacob se hizo presente en mi trasero apretándome contra el. Mientra Edward se deleitaba besando mis pezones, una mano traviesa se coló por mi clítoris, antes de que gritara extasiada Jacob se adueño de mi boca otra vez, las piernas me estaban temblando y no sabia si soportaría tanto calor en mi cuerpo para no estallar en una bomba atómica humana, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos Edward me tumbo con delicadeza en el pasto, se bajo hasta estar frente a mi intimidad y sostuvo mis piernas con cada mano para tener mejor visión y su lengua paso por mi clítoris sin piedad. _

_-¡aah!-Esta vez Jacob no se molesto en silenciar mi grito en cambio desnudo su glorioso cuerpo frente a mi, no pude evitar ver su prominente erección, grande y suculenta, se arrodillo y miro cada parte de mi cuerpo parándose en mis labios, yo mire los suyos con lujuria sabiendo lo que quería como yo también sabia lo que yo quería mientras Edward devoraba mi sexo como si no hubiera comido en tres días. _

_-¿Qué esperas?-Dijo Jake, lo mire sorprendida pero a la vez sintiéndome traviesa. Sonreí solo para el, con erotismo._

_-No voy a chupártelo, estas loco, ¿Acaso quieres que Edward te mate?-Dije entre excitada y haciendo una mala actuación de que estaba enfurecida._

_-Tranquila, esta demasiado ocupado en tu amiga.-En efecto el se encontraba tan anonadado con su trabajo que ni me miraba, como si mi vagina estuviera hecha de azúcar._

_Agarre su miembro y lo metí lo mas que pude en mi boca, pero a causa de que era muy grande solo media parte logro entrar, logre que Jake sacara un gemido conjunto con otro de mi boca porque Edward metió su lengua en mi cavidad, sentí como llegaba el orgasmo a mi casi conjunto con el de Jake..._

-¡Aah!- Desperté asustada, excitada y también… mojada.-¡Que coño…!- Joder esto no acababa de tragármelo, ¡¿Un trío, que mente tan retorcida pensaría en eso? _La tuya, perra _'perra' el mismo pseudónimo que uso Jacob para partirme en dos del placer. Solo fue un sueño, solo eso…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas, Bella?-Dijo Edward preocupado

-Yo… Acabo de tener una horrible pesadilla- _y que pesadilla! _

-Tranquila, ahora ya estas conmigo ¿si? Solo fue una ilusión.- Aunque mi mente dijera que lo fue, mi cuerpo aun se estremecía por el 'sueño', aun mas cuando Edward me estampo contra su pecho desnudo, recordé la suavidad con la que me trataba en el sueño, tan parecido a la realidad, lamento lo que paso con Jessica, pero de no ser por eso el no habría cambiado para bien, al contrario seguiría siendo el mismo hombre frío que me trataba como un objeto, tal vez por eso me encontraba confundida , Jake es el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer, cariñoso, atento, una sonrisa que iluminaria al mismo sol y lo mejor es que me ama o eso creo, pero el repentino cambio de Edward me tenia confundida.

-¿Edward?-Lo llame.

-Dime, amor.-el me miro atento, pero se percato de el tema que iba a tocar, por mis ojos perdidos en un punto del techo.

-…No es nada-

Al final no pude decirle nada a Edward respecto a su cambio repentino, pero le dije que quería pasar un rato con mis amigas, quizás ellas me sepan ayudar y apoyar, así que fuimos juntas a Limite, un bar muy popular en la ciudad. Traía un vestido escotado, vinotinto que llegaba 3cm. Mas arriba de mis rodillas y unos stilettos del mismo color

-¡¿Qué coño has hecho?-Dijo Rosalie exaltada.

-¡Dios, no podrías ser mas pendeja!-Los ojos de Alice casi se salían de sus cuencas.

-En que cabeza cabe…-Dijo Ángela despectivamente.

-¡¿Qué querían que hiciera? Me dijo que me amaba y me lo demostró.-

-ni que no hubiera escuchado eso miles de veces, hay que llevarte a un psicólogo amiga, la que rechaza a Jacob Black por un engreído como Edward Cullen no merece tener ni un orgasmo mas en su vida, pero claro viendo lo rara que eres, me lo hubieras dejado a mi que se cuanto le gusta una…-Alice no la dejo terminar

-mira que mi hermanastro puede ser muy controlador y bueno…-

-¡Basta! Y yo creyendo que me iban a ayudar…-no deje terminar a Alice.

-Y eso hacemos querida pero no puedo creer que lo hayas perdonado asi de fácil, ni si quiera le diste tiempo a Jacob de asimilar las cosas, creo que deberías de tomarlo con calma, date un tiempo para pensar, todo ha sido tan caótico que has tomado las vías fáciles, perdonar a Edward y dejar al papi de Jake.-Rosalie dio un suspiro de lastima, a ella antes le gustaba Jacob pero al ver lo emperrado que estaba por mi desistió de sus planes, en cambio se había follado a medio La Push, pues no se conformaba con los chicos de su edad (la mayor del grupo era ella, de 24, las demás éramos de 18), le gustaba los 'recién salidos del horno'.

-¡Bueno, ya! De todas maneras, Jake se fue del estado, es posible que no lo vuelva a ver nunca más.-Mis amigas notaron mi tristeza y Ángela me palmeo el hombro, se podría decir que ella era la más santa, pues del grupo ella era la única virgen.

-Tranquila, amiga. Billy es amigo de mi papa y Jacob solo se fue por cuestión de estudios, no fue por ti, si lucho por tu amor aun estando tu con Edward, ¿Acaso no lo iba a hacer ahora?.-dijo Ángela.

-Lo dudo, ahora es diferente, por la manera en que me miro cuando lo termine…-dije afligida.

-¡Cállense ya brujas! Miren los quesitos que acaban de llegar.-Rugió Rosalie con el sentido de puma a millón. En la entrada del bar se pudo ver 3 figuras fornidas, por el humo no se podía ver muy bien quienes eran pero el mas grande de todos se comió con la mirada a Rosalie, se acerco sigilosamente y las otras dos figuras lo siguieron por detrás no dejándose ver, llevaba una camiseta gris muy pegada a su cuerpo dejando no mucho a la imaginación. Puede que estuviera enamorada de Jacob, pero eso no quiere decir que no disfrutara del paisaje frente a mi

-Hola, belleza. Soy Emmett ¿y tu?-le dijo Emmett mientras una sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro dejando ver como unos hoyuelos se formaban en el camino. Rosalie sonrío con sus dientes blancos expuestos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-dijo Rosalie, pobre de su suerte si tenia mas de 24.

-Tengo 16 amor, espero que eso no sea un problema.-todas nos quedamos sorprendidas ¡como alguien con su estatura y tan musculoso podría tener 16! De todas formas si fuera una mentira, no hubiera sonrojado como lo hizo cuando se lo expreso a Rosalie.

-Para nada, es perfecto…-se acerco peligrosamente a su boca, pero después puso sus labios en su oído-Te voy dar la mejor follada de tu vida, espero que vivas sin tu mama, grito demasiado.-Le guiño un ojo y el tal Emmett la siguió a la pista de baile como perrito faldero, los otros dos hombres se quedaron en el humo del ambiente sofocantemente excitante de la rumba. la canción de Mr. Saxo Beat retumbó en toda la disco.

_You Make Me This_

_ Bring Me Up Brign Me Down_

_Play It Sweet_

_Make Me Move Like a Freak_

-Eric!-Grito alegre Ángela. Corrió hacia el, abrazándolo con mucho mas que cariño de amigos. Era de su misma altura con pelo negro a la moda y acne moderado, de solo pensar que el era algo de ella me hizo sentirme satisfecha, hace mucho que estaba sola la pobre.-Bella….Te molesta si voy a bailar con Eric?-se sonrojo de sobremanera y le sonreí con perversión.

-Diviértete, bruja. El la mañana me cuentas.-Ella me empujo levemente en el hombro y reí.

-Ya llego Jasper, joder.-espeto Alice pulsando el botón de colgar de su Black Berry- El muy estupido piensa que yo te voy a dejar aquí como mala amiga mientras yo me voy a manosearlo en la rumba-Puse mala cara.

-No lo ves desde hace como 2 semanas por el trabajo. Anda, ve. Yo me quedare aquí tomando yodo del bueno-Ella se carcajeo y me dio un besito en la mejilla

-¡Alcohólicaa!-Me grito mientras se perdía entre la gente, de perfil logre ver a Jasper que alzo el brazo en modo de saludo, le correspondí pero antes le grite a el duende diabólico.

_Hey Sexy Boy_

_Set Me Free_

_Don't Be So Shy Ply With Me_

-¡Tirona!-Pude escuchar su risa cantarina aun por encima del tumulto. Me voltee al bartender sentándome en el pequeño banquito, para tomar mi vodka tonik, paso por mi garganta frío y me reconforte con el sabor tan exquisito del coctel. Un jadeo raro llego a mis oídos y dirigí mi mirada neutra hacia mi derecha…Mejor no hubiera volteado. Llevaba una camisa negra pegada, jeans desgastados y una mirada incitante, como si de repente me fuera a lanzar hacia el, con ese condenado cuerpo perfecto, que anteriormente había probado, vinieron a mi recuerdos de mis sueños eróticos, mis mejillas de repente ardían. Mi clítoris dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Ahora me parecía tan estupido dejar a semejante hombre, como decía Rosalie. Mi corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre como degenerado y antes de que me diera cuenta, sentí que se me nublaba la vista y grandes gotas de agua salina se resbalaban por cada mejilla. El me miro extrañado, pero aun no se acercaba a mi. Rogué para que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo se moviera el piso y lo trajera hacia mi para tomarlo en mis brazos y besarlo como en mis fugases sueños…Que se joda Edward… Si me engaño una vez, lo puede hacer dos veces…En cambio, Jake nunca me abandono, cuando la soledad me carcomía las neuronas el me enredaba en su manto protector, no me dejaba ir así estuviera el sufriendo también… Me incline notoriamente de la silla.

_Hey Sexy Boy_

_Can´t You See That You_

_Belong Next To Me_

-Maldición-Dijo bramando un gruñido y se lanzo a mis brazos dando tres grandes zancadas, quitándome de la ahora muy molesta silla, estrujándome contra su moreno cuerpo, tomo mi cara con sus manos a cada lado de mis cachetes y me planto un beso tierno, pero apasionado, mostrándome solo con esa pequeña acción, lo mucho que me amaba.

-No lo entiendo…Jake…Yo-El limpio mis lagrimas con sus grandes dedos, mirándome conciliadoramente.

-Cállate…Escapemos de este maldito lugar-Miro alrededor-No me gusta como te miran los hombres de aquí. Los matare a todos!-Reí por su tono celoso.

_My Dirty Boy Can´t You See_

_You Are The One I Need  
><em>

-El único que merece mirar y tocar mi cuerpo, eres tu-Roce con ternura su nívea y broncínea mejilla-Te amo, Jake…Como fui tan estupida?...Como…?-El me beso, el beso fue mas de lo que espere, trataba de conciliar las palabras exactas para describirlo…Pero las anotaciones de mi cerebro no se le parecían en nada…Fogoso, excitante, sexual, insinuante, arrogantemente hermoso, tierno, sabor a cielo, a sangre (tal vez porque había mordido mi labio inferior), erótico…Ya no sabia que palabras usar…

-Vámonos-Dijo cortante.

-Estoy más que de acuerdo-y Fuimos juntos a la salida, no me importo un carajo mis amigas. Reconocí el auto rojo en el estacionamiento. Nos montamos en el y Jacob acelero, el motor rugió al tiempo que Jacob entrelazaba su mano con la mía, todo el viaje a La Push nos la pasamos callados, hablando con miradas furtivas. En menos de lo que pensaba llegamos y nos fuimos al garaje.

Me senté en la pequeña banca del acogedor lugar, y el me acompaño, muy cerca de mi. Todavía con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Dime Bella…Quiero que me digas la verdad, no soy ningún jala bolas que se fue de Forks solo para que te quedaras con Edward. Lo hice porque era lo mejor para que pensaras. Así que dime…Me amas? Tanto como yo te amo a ti? No podré darte los lujos que te da el hijo de perra ese, pero tengo lo suficiente para hacerte feliz-Antes de que terminara de hablar mis ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lagrimas y no hice mas que echarme a llorar en su pecho.

Después de un rato, me obligue a mirarlo y decirle las palabras que mi alma quería soltar.

-Si, Jake… Me quise convencer a mi misma de que amaba a Edward, de que no podía vivir sin el, que la simple razón de que el no estuviera conmigo me carcomiera por dentro…Pero que carajo, estaba ilusionada de un ideal…no de Edward. En cambio…Tu y yo hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, nuestra niñez, nuestra adolescencia, nuestro camino hacia la adultez…y siento que no quiero cambiarlo, diría que es solo por eso, pero hay tantas razones que para mi es imposible pensar que puede existir algo mejor que estar aquí contigo. Te Amo-Nos juntamos en un beso abrasador, enrede mis brazos en su cuello, y mi cintura se vio atrapada por su anatomía, el gruño apretandome mas contra sí, mi clítoris tuvo una descarga eléctrica.

-Jake…-Suspire, recorria todo el contorno de mis caderas y muslos con sus manos, me recosté en la pared, sorprendida vi como se quitaba la camisa… Me habia olvidado de lo dolorosamente hermoso que era. No pude evitarlo y solté las codiciadas palabras guardadas en el fondo de mi alma con recelo-Te deseo tanto, te amo tanto, me sofoca este sentimiento.-

-Nuestro sentimiento, Bella….Nuestro-Me volvió a besar con mas intesidad y ya la ropa nos estorbaba, así que el termino de desnudarme luego de despojar sus propias pertenencias, viendome por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo sin habernos tocado. Me recostó en el asiento de atrás de su Rabbit rojo.

-El…Te hizo el amor?-Moví la cabeza, negandolo.

-Tuvimos sexo, no fue lo mismo-El sonrio de repente suficiente.

-lo sabia, ese maldito no pudo ni podrá darte lo que yo te doy…Amor puro.-Me estremecí por su mirada intensa.

-Entonces amame.-Apretó su gran miembro a mi entrada inundada de mi excitación.

-Ahh…-Al entrar me causo sensación de llenura y placer salvaje. Empujo desde arriba hasta quedar completamente enterrado en mi. Gemi extasiada. Moví mis caderas para crear fricción y mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda.

-Bella…-Jacob me miro, acercó su cara a la mía devorandome con un beso fiero que correspondí sin chistar, mientras empujábamos nuestras intimidades hasta chocar uniendo nuestras pieles por segundos. Poco a poco, el movimiento aumento de ritmo, más rápido, más fuerte, ya el pobre Rabbit rojo no podía acaparar mis gemidos y los fuertes suspiros de Jacob, quedé sin voz de pronto, y mis paredes vaginales se contrajeron entorno a su pene.

-Jack…-Tuve un orgasmo sublime a la par de el, ya que su semilla se esparció caliente por mi útero. Jacob mordió mi cuello un poco duro, sacandome de mi orgasmo y devolviendome a la realidad. Una realidad que no terminaba de sorprenderme.

-Mía-Pronuncio entre gruñidos, posesivamente.

-Solo tuya, para siempre.-Y lo besé con una nueva esperanza sembrada en mi mente, de que todo iba a ser como un dia lo soñé, a su lado, al lado de Jacob Black…O más bien, haciendo el amor con Mi Sol

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfruté haciendo este fic :D escriban reviews a ver que les pareció esta pequeña historia, brujas**


End file.
